défis Ishime echec
by Darkshadow999
Summary: [nejiSasu] J'ai ecris cette fic suite au défis d'Ishime mais je pense que c'est vraiment devenu du portnawak. Petite dedicace à Kakasu999, AngelEyes (qui adore Kankuro) et à Ishime


Auteuse : Darkshadow999

Titre original : Tout ça, rien que pour toi

Genre : humour/romance yaoi

Pourquoi cette fic : Suite au défis de Ishime j'ai écris cette fic mais hélas c'était un fiasco total ! Au lieu de mettre Neji en perso principal, je crois que Kankuro est devenu plus important !

Blabla de l'auteur :

merci à Karasu d'avoir corrigé mes nombreuses fautes d'orthographe. J'espère que cette fic va vous plaire .

petit dédicace à AngelEyes-shika, qui adore Kankuro.

j'ai reprit un petit passage des 12 travaux d'Astérix ! Donc ne soyez pas surpris (au passage je me suis aperçue après avoir écris la fic, que dans les Saint Seiya, il y en a une qui a fait pareil ou plutôt j'ai fait pareil, donc pour toutes les personnes l'ayant lue, je m'excuse)

je compte faire un POV de Neji, Kankuro, Sasuke et Kiba sur la même journée.

le signe montre les pensées des personnes et les (parenthèses) montre soit les actions de Neji ou mes commentaires débiles

Bonne lecture

**Neji: Pourquoi je me suis levé?**

Après un bref soupir, il balança les draps au sol, se dirigea vers la porte, et s'y cogna. Non, Neji Hyuga n'était vraiment pas du matin ! Après un effort surhumain pour connecter ses neurones, il réfléchi au problème : porte + fermer appuyer sur poignée. Et c'est ainsi que Neji pu parvenir au niveau suivant : la descente des escaliers ! Qui était pour lui chaque matin un défi à relever !

Après les avoir descendus sans avoir perdu trop de points de vie ou de dégâts pouvant laisser des séquelles (Et avoir gagner un point d'expérience) il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparer un bon petit dej' ou plutôt en espérant que Sasuke ne l'avait pas encore oublié et lui avait laissé une tasse de café bien chaude (la cafetière est le boss de ce niveau ). Mais au lieu de la tasse bien caféinée il vit quelque chose de plus appétissant : le corps de son amant partiellement caché par la porte du frigo. Il s'approcha discrètement vers son amant et entoura le torse de ce dernier, de ses bras.

Neji : Après manger, il faut éliminer, je veux bien t'y aider…

Kankuro :... Je voudrai bien, mais je suis déjà pris !

Neji : HAAAAA !

Kankuro : Bah quoi ?

Neji : Qu'est ce que tu fais dans ma cuisine ?

Kankuro : Il n'y avait plus de lait chez moi alors…

Neji : …Où est Sasuke ?

Kankuro : Déjà partit en mission.

Neji, regardant l'horloge : Merde je vais être en retard !

Après avoir claqué la porte et s'être dirigé vers son bureau, il s'aperçu qu'il avait oublié quelque chose :

Neji : Et merde j'ai oublié la liste des courses, de jeter Kankuro dehors et de fermer la porte à clef, c'est bien ma veine !

Et c'est ainsi que Neji, qui était déjà en retard retourna chez lui !...

….

Bip bip bip

Kankuro raccrochant le combiné du téléphone : Quel grossier personnage !

Neji (venant d'arriver): Tu es encore la toi ?

Kankuro : Bonne nouvelle ! J'ai diminué ton carnet d'amis . C'est Sasuke qui va être content !

Neji : Quoi ?

Kankuro regardant le carnet : Elle, elle ne te parle plus, elle non plus, celle-ci ….

_Dring_

Kankuro : Allô, Quel tour de poitrine avez-vous ?

…

Kankuro : Ha, c'est pour toi Neji !

Neji prenant le téléphone : Bien sur que c'est pour moi, je suis chez moi… pas s'énerver, c'est juste Kankuro…

Sort d'ici tout de suite !

Kankuro : Heu… juste au passage il n'y a plus de lait, il faudra penser à en racheter…

Neji : Dégage de chez moi immédiatement !

Kankuro : Bon bon, moi qui voulais juste aider…

Neji : Non c'est pas à vous que je parlais…. Comment je suis grossier ? Vous vous prenez pour qui ?... EDK? (Electricité De Konoha !)Tiens donc, ça faisait longtemps, vous voulez quoi au juste ?... Comment ça vous avez perdu mon dossier et vous êtes obligés de me couper l'électricité……non je m'énerve pas, je veux juste comprendre… comment….oui….mais…. Je…. Enfin… vous allez me laisser causer oui ?... Quoi, tout de suite ? Non je ne peux pas, j'ai des missions moi…. Vous n'êtes pas la seule à bosser !... Pourquoi je bosse ? Justement pour payer des incapables de votre genre qui perdent leurs dossiers !... Oui je sais !... Ok j'arrive ! (Raccroche)

Neji : Je savais que je n'aurai pas du me lever ! Enfin…

Et c'est ainsi que notre pauvre acolyte dû se rendre dans un bâtiment peuplé de fous en tout genre !

Neji : C'est une très mauvaise idée, je sais que c'est une mauvaise idée. Enfin, je ne préfère pas imaginer la tête de Sasuke ce soir s'il apprend qu'on a plus d'électricité. Bon voyons voir où est l'accueil…. (Voyant un type passer)… excusez moi…

Le Mec en question qui portais des dossiers : Vous êtes tout excusé, au revoir.

Neji : Heu c'est pour vous…

Le mec regarde sa montre : Oh désolé dans 3, 2, 1 l'heure de ma pose café ! Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre.

Neji : Nan mais je rêve, que diraient les gens contre qui je dois me battre si je leur annonçais : Bon je suis désolé mais vous allez devoir attendre 15 minutes, je suis en pose café……… non ça ne serai pas crédible...Faut pas s'énerver….

Apres 10 minute de recherche d'un accueil ou d'un quelconque signe de vie, il atterrit devant un guichet, où sur son enseigne il était écrit : guichet 20.

Neji : Tentons celui-ci.

Neji : Bonjour, je cherche l'accueil.

Dame du guichet 20 : Demandez à l'accueil.

Neji : Justement c'est ce que je cherche.

Dame : Demandez aux renseignements.

Neji : Soyons Zen.

Neji : Ils sont où ses renseignements ?

Dame du guichet 20 : Demander a l'accueil.

Neji : Je vais la tuer, nan on se calme, ça serai con de finir en prison ou devant Tsunade pour avoir tué quelqu'un…

Neji : Merci de votre aide, je vais me débrouiller.

Dame du guichet n°20 : Heureuse d'avoir pu vous aider.

Neji : Et en plus elle se fout de ma poire.

Après être retourné dans le couloir principal, Neji décida de faire toutes les portes en l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un. Les 20 premières portes ne furent pas concluantes, ni les 20 d'après (à se demander s'ils ne créent pas des salles histoire de perdre les gens un peu plus) jusqu'à ce qu'à la 41eme:

Neji : Il y a quelqu'un... heu désolé !

Le mec : Non mais on ne peut plus sauter sa copine tranquillement ?

Neji : Je suis vraiment désolé mais où se trouve l'accueil ?

Le mec : Nan mais je rêve, je baise avec ma copine et l'autre me demande ou se trouve l'accueil !

Neji : Je suis désolé mais ce soir moi je n'aurai plus d'électricité à cause de votre incapacité à classer un dossier. Ou alors vous l'avez utiliser pour vos….. Non je préfère pas savoir ! (Referme la porte)

Neji : Et en plus ils s'accouplent au bureau, je veux même pas savoir à quoi ressemblera leur descendance…

Après un long soupir provenant du fin fond de son cœur il décida d'aller au deuxième étage …

Neji : Ca commence mal, personne a l'horizon…

Neji : Excuser-moi…. Où se trouve l'accueil ?

Le gars : Faites la queue comme tout le monde……. prenez un ticket pour pouvoir demander quelque chose aux renseignements.

Neji : Prends un ticket, et reste zen….. pas faire de scandale… juste besoin d'électricité ce soir pour passer une bonne soirée avec mon amant…. (Regarde le ciel) mon dieu, donnez-moi la force de rester calme et de passer une bonne soirée avec Sasuke (prend le ticket) comment 268 ? (Regarde le tableau qui indique 22) pas de panique, tu seras sorti avant ce soir…

2h plus tard

n°198

Neji :Haaaaaaaa ne hurle pas, n'hurle pas sinon tu vas devoir t'expliquer avec Tsunade alors que tu as une nuit d'amour ce soir,… pense que ce soir tu va faire l'amour avec ton amant et que ça fait déjà 2 semaines que vous ne l'aviez pas fait…. Saletés d'horaires à la gomme… Au faite je fais quoi pour manger ? Raviolis ? Spaghetti à la carbonara ?

1h après

n°267

Neji : Salade... non il n'aime pas la salade… restaurant, non…pas assez intime est en plus on risque de se prendre la tête sur se qu'on va prendre... puis on va rentrer tard, Sasuke va se coucher car demain il bosse puis argggggggggggggggggggggg je fais quoi ce soir pour manger….MANGER….FAIRE COURSES…. Je ne peux pas faire les courses à cause de EDK et bien sûr si je ne fais pas ça, Sasuke va se mettre en rogne en disant : comment ça il n'y a plus d'électricité, puis il va aller EDK mettre la pagaille, s'engueuler avec le patron et adieu soirée d'amour….merde en plus je vais être en retard pour ma mission, Tsunade va me passer un de ses savon…

Dame : n°268……. N°268 bon nous allons passer au numéro…

Neji : …Heu non je suis le numéro 268 !

Dame : Entrez dans le bureau je vous pris.

Neji : Merci.

Dame s'asseyant sur son siège : Vous souhaitez monsieur ?

Neji : L'accueil…non, le centre ou…

Dame : Une chose par clients sinon on n'y serai encore vers 2h du mat ! L'accueil se trouve au 4eme étage. Au revoir monsieur.

Neji : J'ai fait la queue 3h pour apprendre où se trouve l'accueil ?

Et voilà notre cher ami parti vers le 4eme étage.

Neji : Je vais vraiment faire un meurtre !

Arrivé à l'accueil :

Neji : Bonjour je voudrai…

La dame : …**Mais moi aussi je voudrai et vous savez quoi ? Et bah je n'ai jamais ! Je voudrais des mômes, mon mari et par contre, je voudrai maigrir mais rien à faire j'enfle, je voudrai…**

Neji : Super encore une folle - je vais être malade….. Bon réfléchissons qui pourrai me remplacer… Kankuro, c'est une bonne idée, en plus il ne bosse pas… non Kankuro serai capable au contraire de me le téléphone rien que chez EDK… ce gars est un boulet…

Neji : Je veux savoir où se trouve le centre d'inscription.

La dame : Pour avoir l'électricité ? Fallais le dire plus tôt, allez au rez-de-chaussé, guichet n°20.

Neji : C'est le premier guichet que j'ai fait….Merci madame.

Et Neji redescendît tous les escaliers, pour aller au Guichet n°20 et vit un panneau… pause repas revenez à 14h00 si problème est allez au guichet n°22 il pourra vous aider.

Neji : Oui j'ai un problème, un gros je ne veux pas rester comme ça toute la journée et bien sûr j'imagine que le guichet n°22 ne se trouve pas à côté du guichet n°21 qui lui-même ne se trouve pas à coté du guichet numéro 20….. bon, restons zen, retournons à l'accueil.

Dame de l'accueil : Heu ils l'ont déménagé, allez regarder le plan.

Neji : Et il est où ce plan ?

Dame de l'accueil : Je l'ignore ils l'ont déménagé.

Neji : Ok et vous savez si quelqu'un peu me renseigner ?

Dame de l'accueil : Le guichet n°20…

Neji : Elle est partie manger.

Dame de l'accueil : Attendez 2minutes j'appelle.

30minute plus tard

Dame de l'accueil : Si je te jure c'est la fille du copain à l'oncle de ma grand-mère au troisième degrés…

Neji : Pour le plan.

Dame : 2 minutes je suis au téléphone.

Neji : Bon Neji garde ton sang froid, et utilise ce temps pour savoir ce que tu va faire au dîner ce soir…du poteau feu ? Nan Sasuke n'aime pas les légumes…ok, quelque chose de pas trop lourd, sinon après on sera casser en 2 et……… pas penser…. Je ne suis pas en manque…

Dame : Monsieur…. Monsieur ?

Neji : Heu oui ?

Dame : Le plan se trouve au troisième étage porte 24.

Neji : Merci madame.

Devant le plan

Neji : Ce soir si je n'ai pas le droit à ma récompense…guichet n°22, 5eme étage porte 75…. J'aurai pu chercher, jamais j'aurai trouvé.

Guichet n°22

Monsieur du guichet : Vous voulez ?

Neji :…. Un dossier d'inscription…

Monsieur du guichet : Vous avez le permis E10 ?

Neji : Le quoi ?

Monsieur : Guichet n°66.

Et c'est ainsi que Neji, se retrouva a faire le plein de papiers, tellement qu'à la fin il se demandait comment on écrivait son propre prénom.

17h00

Guichet n°20

Dame : Neji vous dites ? Oh je vois quelqu'un vous a appelé ce matin pour que vous veniez refaire votre dossier ? J'ai une bonne nouvelle, nous l'avons retrouvé, il était juste mit à Yuga sans H alors que votre nom de famille et avec un H. Hahahaha je ne vous parle pas des ordis…monsieur ?

Neji était déjà parti pour ne pas étrangler cette personne sur le champ.

Neji : Bon alors les courses...

Au passage, il croisa Kankuro qui était vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette autour de la taille, d'un gratte dos (avec un petit baluchon attaché à l'extrémité) dans une main et en suspend sur une de ses épaules et dans l'autre un canard en plastique.

Neji : Je ne veux même pas le savoir.

Kankuro : Coucou Neji !

Neji : Kankuro ?

Kankuro : Kiba a encore vidé toute l'eau chaude !

Neji : Bah s'il y a un tel problème, prenez vos douches ensemble !

Kankuro : Et voir Kiba à poil ? Je ne suis pas pervers à ce point !

Neji : Tu ne sors pas avec ?

Kankuro : Si.

Neji : Mais tu le vois nu comme un ver dans le lit le soir, Non ?

Kankuro : C'est pas la même chose

Neji : Et dire qu'il y en a qui tuerai pour le faire………. moi par exemple, une bonne douche avec Sasu-chan hummm qu'elle délice, sa peau douce et chaude….

Kankuro : ……….donc je vais chez Shikamaru.

Neji :….Hein ?... Et je suppose que Shika n'est pas au courant…

Kankuro : Chut c'est une surpris…. dis tu as racheté du lait ?

Neji : Sors de ma vue illico presto.

Kankuro : T'es vraiment susceptible, tu le savais ?

Neji : Désolé, je suis pressé je dois aller faire les courses.

Après quelques minutes de course à pied Neji rentra dans le super marché, se dirigea vers le rayon pattes, riz, ébly…

Neji : Laissons tomber l'esthétique et passons au pratique… pattes 3 minutes, c'est parfais, du lait pour le café de Sasuke demain…

Après avoir fait les quelques emplettes il se rua vers la caisse, balança un billet et partit sans même récupérer la monnaie.

Neji : Bon je passe au bureau vite fait, je prends les documents qu'on m'a assigné aujourd'hui et je rentre.

Assis devant les papiers des missions d'aujourd'hui Neji rêvassait :

_Sasuke : Salut mon chéri, bonne journée ?_

_Neji : Tu ne peux pas imaginer, je suis allé a EDK car ils voulaient nous couper l'électricité, je te jure ce sont des fous là-bas, il ma fallu 8h00 pour enfin apprendre qu'ils avaient retrouvé notre dossier, Kankuro a presque vidé tout le frigo et mon carnet d'amis, je ne suis pas allé au boulot et Tsunade m'a menacé de me renvoyer…mais à par ça j'ai passé une très bonne journée._

_Sasuke : Hum je vois…_

_Il s'approcha de Neji l'enlaça tout en l'embrassant d'un baiser passionné._

_Sasuke : T'aurais dû m'appeler, j'aurai réglé le problème de EDK rien que par un coup de téléphone,… (l'embrasse) pour Kankuro laisse tomber, c'est un cas à par, mais je l'aime bien, il tient à distance Kiba de moi (le ré-embrasse)... et enfin ne t'inquiète pas pour Tsunade, j'irai la voir demain…mais passons aux choses sérieuses…._

Kankuro : Oh, OH ? Neji tu m'entends ? Je suis passé pour savoir si tu as de la pommade contre les yeux au beurre noir, tu avais raison, Shikamaru enfin Ino sa gonzesse n'a pas du tout apprécié que je prenne ma douche chez elle…. (attrape Neji par le col de son t-shirt)…HO NEJI TU M'ENTENDS ?

Neji :……………..(se fait secouer) ….. (embrasse Kankuro) Sasuke, je suis content de te voir… je…. (devient tout pâle) Kankuro ?

Kankuro : Heu oui ?

Neji : Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Tu aurais pu frapper !

Sasuke : Frapper ? Ne me tentez pas !

Neji : Sasuke ! Je te jure c'est un malentendu !

Sasuke : Que je sois là, pendant que vous batifolez dans ma maison ?

Kankuro : Sur ce point je dois préciser que c'est aussi celle de Neji.

Sasuke : Kiba avait raison depuis le début…que je suis con.

Kankuro : Qu'est-ce que ce chien galeux (nom affectueux de la part de Kankuro) vient faire dans cette histoire ?

Sasuke attrapant Kankuro par la gorge et le plaquant contre le mur : TU OSES ME VOLER NEJI PENDANT QUE JE NE SUIS PAS LA ! ET APRES TU ACCUSES KIBA ? DEPUIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS ?

Kankuro : Combien de temps quoi ?

Sasuke resserrant son emprise sur la gorge de Kankuro : NE JOUE PAS A CE PETIT JEU AVEC MOI, DEPUIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS QUE VOUS VOUS FREQUENTEZ ?

Kankuro : Tu débloques, je ne sais pas ce que t'as raconté Kiba, mais il n'y a rien entre moi et Neji !

Sasuke n'ayant pas apprécié la réponse : TIENS DONC, DIS AUSSI QUE JE REVE ET QUE JE NE VOUS AI PAS VU VOUS EMBRASSER ! ET ENCORE, SI J'ETAIS RENTRE PLUS TARD, JE ME DEMANDE OU JE VOUS AURIEZ TROUVE !

Kankuro commençant à manquer de souffle : Dis Neji…tu pourrais …m'aider ?

Sasuke : QUELLE BONNE IDEE, NEJI VIENT AIDER KANKURO !

Neji se leva, et mit sa main sur celle de Sasuke : Laisse-le partir, et réglons le problème ensemble.

Sasuke ayant les trais tirer pas la colère: Comme c'est gentil, tu as de la chance Kankuro, Neji tient tellement à toi, qu'il préfère avoir des problèmes plutôt que tu en ais. Je ne voudrai pas lui tenir tête !

Kankuro : Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à Neji ?

Neji : Pars et ne reviens jamais ! Je crois que tu as assez fait de bêtises pour la journée !

Sasuke : (attrape Kankuro pas le col, et l'expédie dehors à grand coups de coups de pied à l'arrière train. Puis retourne se poster devant la porte de la cuisine)…. Je t'écoute.

Neji devenu pâle : je te jure que c'est juste un quiproquo…

Sasuke essayant de se calmer pour ne pas envoyer Neji à l'hôpital : UN QUIPROQUO ?

Neji : J'étais dans mes songes et j'ai cru que c'était toi…

Sasuke : ET BIEN SURPRISE ! CA N'ETAIT PAS MOI !

Neji : Hm, j'ai bien vu, je ne suis pas bigleux.

Sasuke frappant du poing contre le mur : ….(s'approchant de Neji)… ET TU TE CROIS DROLE ?

Neji : …

Sasuke attrapant le verre et le balançant sur le sol : ALORS TU AS QUOI POUR TE DEFENDRE ?

Neji : ….. Je ne voulais pas…

Sasuke essayant de se calmer : …

Neji : Sasuke, parle moi, frappe moi mais par pitié répond !

Sasuke frappant du poing contre le mur :…(soupir)… parfois l'ignorance fait bien plus mal que le reste… on dit que la nuit porte conseil, on réglera tout demain soir…

Neji : Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ?

Sasuke : CAR SINON JE NE SUIS PAS SUR QUE TU SORTIRAS DE CETTE PIECE VIVANT……(long silence)…. je suis fatigué, j'ai passé une mauvaise journée, demain je dois m'occuper des objets trouvés puisque l'homme qui le faisait vient d'essayer de se suicider. Il a apprit que sa femme le trompait…. ne t'en fais pas Neji je ne me suiciderai pas pour toi, enfin même si je pense que si je mourrai Kankuro serai la pour essuyer tes larmes… (Neji baissa les yeux)...Peut être vaudrait-il mieux qu'on se sépare.

Neji : Nous séparer ?

Sasuke d'un l'air las : Bonne nuit Neji ! (Partit dans la chambre)

Neji se rassit sur le siège :…Nous séparer…. plus le voir…..plutôt mourir, demain on réglera nos comptes et je ne te perdrai pas Sasuke.

Et sur ce Neji alla se coucher sur le canapé.

Le lendemain

Neji : Samedi…. ah oui aujourd'hui je suis en congé…je vais l'utiliser à profit pour récupérer mon Sasuke…

Apres une toilette de chat, Neji partit au lac, le bruit de l'eau l'aidais à réfléchir, à se sentir mieux mais surtout ces lieu l'hypnotisaient et lui donnait la force de ce battre.

**_« Il se tenait assis au bord de l'eau, presque indécent dans son yukata noir aux bordures argentées, trop large pour son corps fluet, qui laissait entr'apercevoir sa peau douce et laiteuse entre deux pans de tissu. Il se balançait lentement, comme on suivrait le rythme d'une berceuse, en se penchant, pas trop, juste assez pour frôler de ses pieds nus le liquide cristallin. Ses grands yeux délavés, presque blancs malgré leurs reflets violets, suivaient patiemment le gracieux ballet des cormorans, dont le plumage sombre se détachait de l'azur du ciel. Quand l'un des oiseaux plongeait dans l'eau verte, lui fermait à demi les paupières, pour ne plus distinguer que les perles d'eau étoilées qui paraissaient glisser sur le vent pendant quelques instants avant de revenir à leur état d'origine, ternes et inertes. Puis il ouvrait grand les yeux, et sondait les profondeurs du lac de son regard soudain plus vif, attendant sans plus aucune trace de patience que l'oiseau sorte de l'eau, pour venir lui tendre délicatement le fruit de tant de labeur, avec pour seule récompense l'éclair de pur plaisir qui passait dans les yeux pâles, leur rendant toute leur intensité. Alors il se mettait à rire, et secouait la tête, laissant ses mêches soyeuses s'animer, et onduler par vagues jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Sa minceur et sa mine insouciante lui donnaient des allures d'enfant, pur et naïf. La mélodie harmonieuse de son rire léger semblait ricocher sur la surface de l'eau, s'élever à nouveau dans les airs puis retomber doucement sur l'herbe de la rive, tandis qu'il traçait avec application de folles arabesques sur l'eau, de la pointe de ses orteils. De temps en temps il levait une main parfaite et passait ses longs doigts fins dans ses cheveux, leur noir d'encre faisant ressortir la blancheur immaculée de ses paumes ». _**Il allais se battre, prouver son amour à Sasuke, il n'allait pas se laisser faire, mais surtout il avait trouvé un plan, certes peu catholique, mais tous les moyen étaient bon pour récupérer l'amour de sa vie.

Il se leva et partit en direction de la maison de Hinata ! Arrivé là-bas il vit qu'elle était partie.

Neji : Merde…bon, passons au plan B.

Il rentra chez lui, prit l'épée que son père lui avait légué avant sa mort, ces épées étaient interdite à l'usage comme à la décoration. C'est pour ça qu'il l'avait cachée à tout le monde, même à Sasuke. Si avec ça, il n'arrivait pas à faire réagir Sasuke, plus rien ne le ferai.

Après une bref inspiration qui lui donna toute la force dont il avait besoin, il se dirigea vers le bâtiment de Tsunade. Arrivé là-bas il progressa jusqu'au bureau des objets trouvés.

Dame de l'accueil : Bonjour, vous voulez ?

Neji : j'ai trouvé cette arme, ce matin, après ma patrouille.

Dame de l'accueil : Laissez-le là.

Neji : Non, je souhaite la donner en main propre du gérant.

Dame : Il est en arrêt maladie, nous n'avons qu'un remplaçant.

Neji : Cela fera l'affaire.

Dame : Je vous conseille de ne pas aller le voir, il est d'une humeur glacial, enfin si vous souhaiter vraiment le voir, il se trouve à la porte 10, passez une bonne journée.

Neji : Merci.

Arrivé devant la porte 10

Toc toc toc

Sasuke : Entrez.

Neji ouvrant la porte et rentrant : Bonjour.

Sasuke sans relever le nez de ses dossiers : Vous voulez ?

Neji : J'ai trouvé ça ce matin.

Sasuke toujours dans ces dossier, lui tendit un dossier : Remplissez ça.

Neji le pris et commença à le remplir : …Dites…

Sasuke leva le nez de son dossier : QUOI ? Neji ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Neji impassible : Je ne suis pas venu te voir toi mais déposer cette épée au affaire trouvées.

Sasuke blessé dans son amour propre d'apprendre que Neji n'était pas là pour lui mais pour cette fichu épée : Montre-moi ça.

Neji la tendit : Elle est presque neuve.

Sasuke la sorti : Hmm je vois, tu la trouvée où ?

Neji : Sous notre lit.

Neji : Dans la forêt.

Sasuke impassible: C'est vaste la foret, quel secteur ?

Neji : Vite Neji dit un chiffre, n'importe lequel, mais un chiffre.

Neji : Heu secteur n°2.

Sasuke : Hmm bizarre, normalement le secteur 2 et bien surveillé…merci je me charge d'envoyer une patrouille là-bas. (Comme hypnotiser par l'arme) une telle arme, ne peut être posée que par de grandes familles ou des meurtriers bien entraînés…tu peux partir.

Neji : C'est ce que tu veux ?

Sasuke :…Tu veux quoi ? Une esclandre au bureau ?

Neji : Non, mais je souhaite que tu saches que je t'aime.

Sasuke : Rien que ça ? Tiens donc, tu aurais du réfléchir avant de me tromper avec Kankuro, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Neji : Quoi ?

Sasuke: Je bosse on verra ça ce soir.

Neji allant vers la porte :…

Sasuke : Attends, cette épée je la connais.

Neji : Merde il s'est aperçu de la supercherie.

Neji : Ouaaaaa super, et tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

Sasuke : C'est l'épée qui se trouve sous notre lit, celle de ton père.

Neji : Garde-la ! J'ai perdu plus cher aujourd'hui que cette épée.

Sasuke : Hm, je vois, Kankuro ne veut plus « jouer » avec toi !

Neji frappant du poing sur la table: ARRETE AVEC KANKURO !

Sasuke avec un sourire sadique : Ah bon, je croyais que tu voulais qu'on en parle !

Neji : PAS DE LUI, DE NOUS !

Sasuke : Bah vas-y parle, ta pris ton pied ?

Neji : REPETE CA ET…

Sasuke se levant : …ET QUOI ?

Neji : ARGGG MERDE, IL N'Y A RIEN EU ENTRE MOI ET KANKURO !

Sasuke s'approchant de Neji : NAN, JE TE CROIS, TU N'EN AS PAS EU LE TEMPS !

Neji : ….

Sasuke : ON DIT QUE CELUI QUI NE PARLE PAS, ET EN TORD !

Neji : Quoi que je te dise, je ne pourrais jamais te convaincre alors…

Sasuke : Très bien, c'est officiel c'est fini entre nous !

Neji ravalant ces larmes : Pardon ?

Sasuke : Prend tous ce que tu veux dans la maison, même la maison, mais je ne veux plus avoir affaire à toi !

A ce moment le monde de Neji se fissura en milliers de petit morceau. Tout ça à cause de lui, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il embrasse l'autre crétin cosmique ?

Neji : Tout ce qui est dans la maison ? Et les affaires qui habitent dans la maison mais sortent parfois ?

Sasuke : Je ne te suis pas mais OUI, ET MAINTENANT PAS SUR LE CHAMPS !

Neji : Pas sans toi !

Sasuke le giflant : JE T'AI DIT DE PARTIR D'ICI ILLICO PRESTO !

Neji se relevant : Ne baisse pas les yeux.

Neji avec un léger sourire: Tu m'as dit que je pouvais partir avec ce que je veux, et la seule chose que je veux prendre c'est toi, tu m'en as donné l'autorisation.

Sasuke : Co…comment ?

Neji : Toute chose vivant dans la maison ! Et c'est toi ma maison, car quand je suis près de toi, je me sens chez moi. Peu m'importe où on sera, tant que c'est avec toi !

Sasuke : Hoooo non ça, il fallait y penser avant !

Neji l'attrapant par le t-shirt et le plaquant contre le mur : MAINTENANT TU VAS M'ECOUTER, IL N'Y A RIEN EU ENTRE KANKURO ET MOI, TU M'ENTENDS ?

Sasuke attrapant Neji est le plaquant à son tour contre le mur : Hmmmm et pourquoi je te croirai ?

Neji : Car tu m'aimes ?

Sasuke l'embrassant : Tu sais, quand je t'ai dit il y a 8 mois que je t'aimais, je le pense toujours.

Neji se jette sur Sasuke : Moi aussi je t'aime

Apres un long baiser

Sasuke se leva et partit, puis 2 minutes plus tard il revient

…..

Neji : Qu'est-ce que tu as demandé ?

Sasuke : Si quelqu'un passe je ne suis pas là

Neji : comment !

Sasuke : Après tout c'est jamais trop tard pour rattraper le retard.

Neji : Ici même ?

Sasuke : Pourquoi, ça te pose un problème ?

Neji : Nan, bien sûr

Après quelques baisers, quelqu'un frappa !

Sasuke allongé sur Neji (tout en le déshabillant), qui était lui-même sur le sol : Chut si on ne répond pas il laissera peut-être tomber

Toc Toc

Sasuke se levant : Oui entrez !

Kankuro : Heu Sasuke ?

Sasuke : Kankuro, ça faisait longtemps !

Kankuro : Je peux rester 5-10 minutes ?

Sasuke : Si je dis non, ça te fait quoi ?

Kankuro : Ste'plais le Kazekage, enfin mon frère, a lâché les chasseurs de déserteurs contre moi

Les chasseurs de déserteurs : Rends-toi Kankuro et on ne te fera rien

Et là, on voit Kankuro passer de maisons en maisons pourchassé par les chasseurs, sous l'œil amusé des 2 amants

Neji : On l'aide ?

Sasuke : Pas avant que j'ai fini de te faire l'amour dans ce bureau

FIN


End file.
